David Tapp (S4-S1)
David Tapp has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. David Tapp is a main character from the Saw film series and from the first video game, and is currently open for control. Character History "I'm'a kill you, you sick asshole!" - David Tapp Life And Career Little is known about David Tapp's early life, but he seems to have had a fairly normal upbringing and a respectable career with the Los Angeles Police Department. He appears to have had a close partnership with fellow detectives, Allison Kerry and Steven Sing. Despite his successful law enforcement career, his personal life wasn't as successful, with his relationship with his son Michael being on the slightly sour side of things. Tapp's career was normal and nothing affected him too badly, until he was assigned to investigate the Jigsaw case. The Jigsaw Killer In the Spring of 2005, a serial killer nicknamed by the media "Jigsaw" kidnapped several morally debased citizens and placed them in gruesome contraptions that were meant to test their will to live in a bizarre and cruel attempt to make them appreciate their lives more. Jigsaw's first two victims, Paul Stallberg and Mark Rodriguez, were killed in their traps, but there was one survivor at the time, Amanda Young. Young was a former heroin addict, who one day was kidnapped by Jigsaw along with her heroin dealer and to survive her trap (a device rigged into her mouth and set to rip it apart if she failed to unlock it in time), she had to slice open the stomach of her "dead cell mate," her heroin dealer. Tapp learned during Amanda's emotional testimony that her "dead cell mate" was only overdosed on opium, and Amanda learned that he was still alive when she began to slice into him and barely got the key into the free herself from her trap. She fled from the scene after being "congratulated" by an eerie puppet that was seen on an instructional VHS tape that instructed her how to survive her "game." With Amanda's testimony and her instructional tape as evidence, Tapp worked hard to try to pinpoint Jigsaw's base of operations, and eventually, faintly seeing the logo of a small-time gang known as "K2K" spray-painted on a wall that was visible on the tape. K2K's territory had been very small, only five blocks, and it didn't take long for Tapp and his partner Sing to determine that Jigsaw must've operated somewhere in the area. Raid Tapp and Sing banded together for an unauthorized raid on an old warehouse that was formerly a mannequin factory, on 213 Stygian Street. The two detectives cautiously entered the warehouse, and it didn't take them long to uncover Jigsaw's lair with his grisly tools and traps. The two eventually found a man shackled to a chair and gagged, Jeff Thomas Ridenhour, a dentist who was arrested the previous week after being suspected of child molestation but was later released on bond. Tapp and Sing saw that the chair Jeff was bound to appeared to have two power drills positioned to the sides of his neck and ready to drill into him. The two detectives tried to free him when Jigsaw arrived, and the detectives held the cloaked Jigsaw at gunpoint, when he activated the Drill Chair trap. Sing frantically tried to find the right key to free Jeff from the trap, while Tapp held Jigsaw at gunpoint. Jigsaw eventually attacked Tapp by slashing his throat with a spring-loaded wrist blade that Jigsaw had hidden under his right robe sleeve (the slash wasn't fatal), and Sing gave chase. Tapp composed himself a short while later to help Sing chase Jigsaw, when Tapp found Sing's corpse blown to pieces by rigged shotguns above that had their triggers connected with a tripwire. Following the raid, Tapp was treated for his wounded throat and things took a turn for the worst when in addition to Sing's death hanging over him, his own son Michael, an aspiring journalist, betrayed him by publishing files for his news reports revealing the raid was unauthorized. He also learned of an illegal drug cartel being run by corrupt LAPD Chief Henry Jacobs and Vice Detective Joseph Poltzer, the two corrupt cops benefiting from Michael's article exposing his father's mistake with the Jigsaw raid. After the LAPD learned of the unauthorized raid that resulted in Sing's death, Tapp was discharged from the force and became even more estranged from his son, but continued the investigation in his own way. Deadly Obsession Over the Summer and Fall, Tapp was obsessed with the Jigsaw case, feeling the need to close it and avenge Sing's death. For some reason, Tapp had a sneaky suspicion that Dr. Lawrence Gordon, a neurosurgeon at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital in Los Angeles, was responsible for the murders, after his penlight was found at Mark Rodriguez's murder scene, despite the fact that Gordon's alibi held on the time of Rodriguez's death. Tapp began obsessively spying on Gordon and his family at an apartment he rented across from the Gordon residence, well into the Fall months. Tapp even went as far as hiring an amateur photographer named Adam Faulkner to spy on Gordon and take photographs of him, paying Adam upfront for each errand. Tapp would use the alias of "Bob" during his communication with Adam. It was around this time he also formed a relationship with Sarah Blalock, a prostitute and drug user who worked as an informant for him. In October 2005, Tapp got a break in the case, when gunshots were heard erupting from the Gordons' apartment. Tapp, armed with his pistol, headed for the apartment and managed to rescue Dr. Gordon's wife Alison and their daughter Diana, from a hospital orderly named Zep Hindle who had taken them hostage. Zep fired back at Tapp, but Tapp retaliated. After a fight, Tapp chased Zep into the night that eventually led to a car chase and ultimately a confrontation in the sewers. Convinced that Zep was Jigsaw, Tapp desperately chased the orderly into the sewers, but was killed when during a fight, Zep discharged his pistol and shot Tapp in the abdomen. Tapp passed out from the shock, thinking he was dead, but he was far from dead, having been kept as a captive for an undetermined number of days. He wouldn't awake until sometime in mid-November 2005, weeks after he pursued Zep Hindle in the sewers. The Test Tapp awoke to find himself inside a disgusting bathroom and shackled to a chair, wearing a replica of the infamous Jaw Splitter contraption that Amanda Young had worn during her ordeal. An instructional tape featuring the infamous puppet appeared on a television set inside the bathroom, addressing Tapp of his predicament. Tapp managed to escape the Jaw Splitter in time before it went off on him and using clues scattered about, escaped from the bathroom and made his way into the medical wing of an abandoned asylum, where he learned he now was. Tapp learned more of his predicament as he was misled by a man in the asylum and learned from the Jigsaw Killer that he had a key surgically implanted inside him. The key was useless to him but not others in the asylum, for the key could be their means of escaping their own individual traps. Tapp would have to be wary of his surroundings to avoid other victims seeking the key that he had inside him. Victim's Reunion Tapp went further into the medical wing when he came upon Amanda in the medical theater, now being subjected to another game of her own after supposedly relapsing back into drug abuse. Amanda's trap this time was a chair she was tied to, rigged with syringes connected to a pump machine. Amanda could die of an overdose if administered the wrong antidote, which Tapp had to direct to himself instead and make sure Amanda got what she needed. To save Amanda from her ordeal, Tapp had to be subjected to his own version of Amanda's trap. After making it through, Tapp led Amanda out of the medical wing and she followed him, until Tapp was fenced off from her and Amanda was apparently kidnapped by a pig-masked figure roaming about the asylum. Unable to save Amanda again, Tapp proceeded further into the asylum until the same pig-masked figure attacked him. Trapped Tapp awoke to find himself wearing an explosive device around his neck, a Shotgun Collar, rigged to fire a series of shotgun shells for his head in the event he was violently rocked with motion or he moved too close to other victims in the asylum wearing the device. Tapp proceeded to find his way around the asylum when he came to a room where Jennings Foster was being held, Foster being the head of a CSI unit for the LAPD. Foster was tested for a hit-and-run accident years earlier which resulted in him framing an innocent civilian for the crime to avoid prison time. Tapp now had to save Foster from his trap, a pendulum similar to the one that killed Seth Baxter earlier in the year, only this time rigged in place to bisect him. Tapp, after solving some puzzles, managed to free Foster, but Foster blamed Tapp for being there in the first place and ran off. Tapp, not having time to waste, proceeded farther when he came upon Melissa Sing, Sing's widow, who blamed him for her husband's death and harbored a deep hatred of the detective. Melissa had become neglectful and ignorance to her and Sing's son due to her intense hatred for Detective Tapp, but Tapp was the only one who could save her from the trap she was strapped to, a grisly Iron Maiden-type device that would snap shut on her and saw her apart from the inside if she wasn't freed in time. Tapp solved a puzzle and managed to release Melissa in time from her trap. Melissa however soon left Tapp after being given the option on a tape left by Jigsaw. Not having much of a choice from his end of things, Tapp continued, realizing that every victim he'd saved so far had a connection to him and the Jigsaw case in some way. Tapp made his way to the offices of the asylum, where his next victim to save was Oswald McGullicuty, a newspaper writer who coined the infamous "Jigsaw" name and was accused by Jigsaw himself as distorting his message and also taking criticism for blaming Tapp to be the Jigsaw Killer. Oswald's trap was a folding device of sorts that would gruesomely contort and fold his body, killing him. Solving a puzzle consisting of electrical circuits, Tapp freed Oswald in time, but Oswald was later killed by metal slab traps along the way. Descent Into Madness Tapp continued deeper into the asylum, making his way to where the crematorium was, where he found his next victim to save, Obi Tate, an arsonist and con artist who actually wanted to be tested by Jigsaw, feeling his own life lacked meaning and passing a Jigsaw test would fulfill his empty life. Obi was trapped inside a furnace, and solving a pipe puzzle, freed Obi from the furnace in time before he could be burned to death. Obi was upset by this, feeling he lost his chance to be tested by Jigsaw, and ran away. Tapp braved more hazards along the way as he neared the end of his test, coming to a theater section of the asylum and finding his last subject to save was Jeff Ridenhour, the child-molesting dentist he narrowly saved after his unauthorized raid on Jigsaw's warehouse hideout earlier in the year. Jeff was suicidal ever since his Jigsaw ordeal due to Tapp's questioning, which made him a target for a brand new game. Tapp had to solve a memory-based mix and match puzzle to free Jeff from his trap, the Memory Spike, a table with spikes rigged behind through a series of holes drilled into it, the spikes powered by a mechanical structure. Every time Tapp got a match wrong, a new spike would pierce Jeff and increase his chances of death. Tapp eventually freed Jeff, who greatly distrusted him and he ran away. Tapp, nearing the end of his test, proceeded to escape, when he encountered the pig-masked figure from before. Informed by Jigsaw that the figure, known only as "Pighead" wanted to surpass Jigsaw himself, Tapp had to fight to survive and escape, and he eventually killed Pighead. After escaping more deadly traps and puzzles along the way, Tapp neared the end of his test, where he found himself in the asylum's library. Fatal Choice As he reached the end of his test, Tapp was given the choice of going through two doors, one marked "Freedom" and the other marked "Truth". Tapp was warned by Jigsaw that if he chose "Freedom," he wouldn't capture him, but he'd walk away a free man along with everyone else he saved in the asylum. If Tapp chose "Truth," he'd capture Jigsaw, but at a terrible price. Despite being encouraged by Jigsaw to walk away, Tapp chose "Truth" and encountered a cloaked figure, whom he pursued and attacked. Tapp was shocked to discover the cloaked figure was none other than Melissa Sing. Finding a tape on her, Tapp learned that Melissa had a game of her own to play, to make sure Tapp was alive and made it to the end of his test, as a penalty for failing to forgive him and follow him earlier after he rescued her from her trap. Melissa's reward for passing her test would be that she'd be re-united with her son, who was abducted by Jigsaw. Melissa was unable to tell Tapp along the way of her game, due to her mouth being sewn shut to avoid helping him. Melissa desperately tried to flee from Tapp, eager to save her son, when she ran through a door and triggered a rigged Shotgun Tripwire trap, much like the same that claimed her husband's life. Melissa was killed in the shotgun blasts. Tapp, feeling horrible for causing her death and feeling that her son's fate was his fault due to his obsession. When police arrived at the asylum, Tapp was treated for shock, and after being released and going home, he committed suicide, feeling horribly guilty for causing Melissa Sing's death and feeling that whatever happened to her son was his fault. Besides this, the feeling of betrayal from his own son still weighed heavily down upon him, a thought that haunted him well into his death. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One A Return From the Grave Regular Appearance David Tapp stands six feet three inches tall and weighs between two hundred and thirty to two hundred and seventy pounds. He has a slim build but also has a fair bit of muscle to him. He has short black hair, brown eyes and often sports some beard stubble. He typically dresses in casual dress clothes or street clothes. He had a scar across his neck from Kramer's throat slash, but apparently healed itself after post re-animation. Trademark Gear Tapp usually carried his 9mm Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol, police badge and identification, and other assorted detective gear when he was cop. Though after discharged from the force, he was able to keep his pistol or get another Beretta 92FS, which he used to try and stop Zep Hindle, whom he thought to be the Jigsaw Killer. Category:Necrozine Reanimated Subjects Category:Police Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers